Mischief Managed
by MajorBookworm94
Summary: When Fred and George get an idea in their mind, they will do anything to accomplish it, but even they couldn't guess that one of their ideas would result in such a glorious mess. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books. I am only borrowing the characters, places, spells, and some plot devices for my own entertainment purposes. They will be returned, cleaned and polished, to their original owner, JK Rowling, as soon as I am finished with them.**

 **Also, the idea for this fic came from the Tumblr user masserror.**

* * *

Harry settled at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione. It was the Halloween feast and the tables groaned under the amount of food stacked on them, making his stomach grumble. The house elves had outdone themselves, again. Sitting a few seats down from them, Fred and George leaned together with their heads almost touching. They whispered excitedly. Harry knew instantly that they were up to something. He sent them a suspicious glance, but they only grinned back.

Just five minutes after Dumbledore instructed the students to begin eating Fred and George climbed onto the table. McGonagall stood, about to reprimand them even as everyone around them stared in bemusement. Fred and George didn't give McGonagall a chance to speak as they shouted in unison, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Fred launched a handful of mashed potatoes right at Lee Jordan's face while Ginny received Jell-O from George.

Both of them shrieked and returned the favor, knowing to play along with whatever Fred and George had in mind.

Knowing that he had been the one to show the Muggle movie to the twins and subsequently given them this idea, Harry laughed and started shooting peas from his spoon, aiming them across the aisle at the Ravenclaw table. Several of them hit Luna, who happily sent corned beef flying back, accidentally hitting Hermione on the shoulder. She cried in outrage at the food hitting her and yelled at Fred and George in dismay. When they ignored her, she settled for ducking under the table, hiding as food flew over her head.

The chaos started at the Gryffindor table, but it only took moments for it spread across the hall. The Slytherins picked up on it especially fast and started using their wands to send massive amounts of food splattering toward the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors fought back hard, finding it more satisfying to simply use their hands to send food flying across the room to hit the Slytherins. Years of Quidditch practice ensured their aim ran true.

Hannah Abbott laughed as she shot scoop after scoop of mashed potatoes at all her friends from all the houses – and then at her enemies too.

Penny and Cho declared war upon the Weasley twins after they dumped a bucket of pudding in their hair and set about organizing a party to construct a trebuchet. The entire house helped and it was only minutes before the Ravenclaw house, perched behind their overturned table, launched gallon after gallon of carrot stew at the other houses.

"Stop it this moment!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She marched down the aisle toward Fred and George, determined to stop the instigators of the trouble. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape attempted to contain their students as well, but only received food thrown at them for their efforts.

An apple pie came flying out of nowhere and hit Professor McGonagall in the face, splattering all over her robes. She stopped in her tracks and the students around her froze, staring. The shock echoed around the all and silence fell.

A laugh broke the silence and everyone turned to see that it was Dumbledore laughing, his hands still covered in remnants of the pie he had thrown from the staff table.

As the pie dripped off McGonagall's face, she shook her head, glaring at the headmaster. Slowly she lifted her finger, pointing it directly at Dumbledore, and shouted, "Get him!"

The students complied, sending food of every sort flying toward the headmaster, who still stood there, laughing in glee and making no effort to dodge. In moments, Dumbledore was covered.

The chaos erupted further as the Professors joined in the fight. Professor Flitwick gleefully started showering his students with ice cream summoned right from his wand. Professor Sprout was throwing steamed broccoli. Professor McGonagall sent a cake flying at Professor Snape and he scowled at her. He turned to his Slytherins and hissed, "Bury the Gryffindors!"

The Slytherins ditched their wands and ran at the Gryffindors, scooping up globs of the messiest foods they could find as they charged. The Gryffindors tipped their table as a shield and launched food over it. It was no match for the Ravenclaws trebuchet, however, which continually soaked students all over the hall, no house being excluded. Members of the Hufflepuff house rushed everywhere like bees, hitting even those most skilled at dodging, causing the fight to grow fiercer and fiercer.

Amidst all the chaos, Fred and George ducked out the doors of the Great Hall, huge grins spread across their faces. They shared a high-five and cried, "Mischief managed!"

* * *

 **A/N - Catch something wrong with this fanfic, including typos, misspelled words, or a plot line that just doesn't make sense? Let me know, please.**

 **I write fanfictions to better myself in my original story/novel writing. I strive for the best, but I admit to occasionally missing things. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, or you just have any advice or comments, let me know, in a review or PM. Also, I won't respond to every review, though I'll try with PMs. I just don't have the time. However, if you ask a question, I will try to respond with an answer. Thanks.**


End file.
